


Forgiveness

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [32]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: It's been a while since you seen Rick after Storage Rick took advantage of you.Wonder what's going to happen?





	Forgiveness

It had been nearly two weeks since your little adventure to the Citadel and since Storage Rick had cornered you. Two weeks since Rick had been pissed with you and sent you home.  
  
Two weeks since you refused to speak to one another. And two weeks since you had left your house. Your parents worried about your odd behavior not understanding what was wrong with you and you certainly weren't telling them the reason behind it.  
  
Instead you staid locked away in your room.  
  
You figured that maybe after a few days Rick would find his way into your room and drag you out on an adventure as a means to forgive you, but he didn't.  
  
And after another week making the total count three, you finally decided to go see him.  
  
Walking up to the open garage door you stood there at the entrance, the threshold between world's, Rick's domain.  
  
He was sitting there working on something not paying any attention to you what so ever, but still you waited there knowing that he knew you were standing there watching him, waiting for his command to either enter or go home.  
  
You didn't have to wait long, because a few moments of silence later he placed the flat head down and peered over at you.  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
He said simply looking at you. You didn't say anything. He knew you weren't going to say anything as his gaze remained hardened.  
  
"You've b-been home for three weeks."  
  
You still refused to say anything. Rick sighed deeply and turned his stool that he sat on around to where he could sit facing you. He raised his finger and beckoned you closer.  
  
It was then your feet finally moved from their spot and you made your way toward him. You stopped right before his open legs, but apparently that wasn't close enough for Rick because he reached out and grabbed your wrist tugging you toward him.  
  
You fell right into his chest, feeling his arms wrap tightly around your body and holding you close. You could feel his nose moving around in your hair, smelling your unshowered body and yet not flinching from the stench you knew was there.  
  
" _Baby girl_."  
  
He whispered into your ear causing your hands to come up behind his back and grab his lab coat. You returned the gesture and placed your nose in the crook of his neck.  
  
You sighed deeply enjoying the uncommon embrace from him. Knowing that this was his way of forgiving everything that happened.


End file.
